soledad y amor bajo lluvia
by Hikame
Summary: summary: ...celos y confusiones, un error los llevo a estar separados, la lluvia puede entender mas a las personas que ellas mismas, el esta arrepentido y ella no lo puede olvidar...historia en progreso, autora original hikame hirusakime


Soledad y amor bajo la lluvia

**Soledad y amor bajo la lluvia**

Hola n.n soy hikame la autora de este fic. Si anteriormente lo vieron a nombre de kyahiragimoto es el mismo solo con unas modificaciones, la canción es "abrázame" de Camila y este es solo el primer capitulo. Sin más, comencemos!!

summary: ...celos y confusiones, un error los llevó a estar separados, la lluvia puede entender más a las personas que ellas mismas, él esta arrepentido y ella no lo puede olvidar. Su pasado fue arruinado por su gemela y ella no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, sin embargo, él aun quiere tener un futuro con ella todo paso a causa del amor, celos y amistad...

* * *

Estaba caminando por las calles de Tokio…era de noche y llovía sin piedad, pero a ella parecía no importarle mojarse ni, mucho menos, enfermarse…no importaba cuanto se lo hubieran dicho, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sentía adrenalina, el sutil sonido de la lluvia al chocar con el pavimento, el inconfundible aroma a tierra mojada…una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su cabello azabache; obscurecido por las finas gotas de agua, enmarcaban su fino rostro y escondía un poco sus ojos chocolate, que estaban cerrados para recibir el contacto de la lluvia al tener el rostro alzado…una canción llego a su mente…

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos_

_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

_Y antes de perder de vista mi camino_

_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino_

_Es junto a ti mi amor_

Su paso se detuvo y ocultó su mirada empañada, sin poder notar que otra persona la observaba fijamente, siendo igualmente mojada por la lluvia…notó que la joven levantaba nuevamente la mirada dejando ver esas gemas de tristeza que salían de su alma ya que se ocultaban con la lluvia que, al parecer, entendía su dolor en silencio.

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía_

_y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…_

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido_

_tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido_

_que Dios lo hace mejor_

Se animó a caminar hacia ella, hacia su antigua compañera de vida. A la que, por estúpido y ciego, había dejado hace seis meses.

Caminó hacia la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida…

Hacia Kagome Higurashi…

La chica que fue su amiga, su compañera, su confidente y una vez prometida.

_y antes de perder de vista mi camino_

_quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino_

_es junto a ti mi amor_

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía_

_y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…_

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda haciéndola voltear al instante ¡Grande sorpresa se llevó! Al verlo a él, al ver a un ojidorado todo empapado con un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano.

No sabia que pensar… por una parte su corazón decía que él la buscaba. Pero, por otro lado, quizás él no la buscaba, talvez solo se cruzó en su camino por accidente. Más lagrimas bajaron por su rostro confundido y triste ante aquel pensamiento…no soportó el ver su mirada, terminó por quebrarse y cayó al suelo de rodillas mojando su pantalón de mezclilla y su blusa negra de manga corta, sin levantar la mirada…

_Dame una razón para quedarme_

_yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo_

_Hasta que me haya ido_

_y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame…._

_Dame una razón para quedarme_

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_

_que estoy desesperado según mis latidos_

_no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

Se arrodilló frente a ella y le coloco su chamarra –no es bueno salir sin suéter Kagome…cuando entenderás que te puedes enfermar- Dijó él viendo, solamente, el cabello de la joven que se mantenía con la cabeza baja…

-lo siento Inu…- dijo la chica levantando la mirada encontrándose con las orbes doradas que tanto amaba, él solo la ayudó a incorporarse tomando sus manos.

-pequeña, yo te pido disculpas…-dijo con voz suave, pero honesta -no sabes como me haces falta, no dejaré que te alejes de mí otra vez- entonces tomó la barbilla de la chica mientras la miraba fijamente -te amo..

La joven se recargó en su pecho, siento inmediatamente abrasada – no me dejes sola Inuyasha…no quiero estar sola otra vez.

-no lo estarás nunca…eso dalo por hecho- el ramo de rosas estaba en el suelo, pero ahora no importaba, solo el amor que ellos se darían por el resto de su vida…el ojidorado recordó el pequeño objeto que tenía en el pantalón…se lo daría después…hoy estaba muy conmocionada para dar ese paso…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Unas preguntas para que se carcoman por dentro…

¿Por qué se pidieron disculpas? ¿Por qué Inuyasha tardo tanto tiempo en regresar con Kagome?

No sean duros T-T, soy "escritora" de closet recién salida XD. Se aceptan RR de todo tipo bueno los dejo cuídense.

visiten mis otros fics, mi genero favorito es el lemon n.ñ

sayonara


End file.
